Lluvia
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Kushina mira con sorpresa a Minato al abrir la puerta, él está mojado, tembloroso y parece tener ganas de llorar. "-Obito ha muerto" Es todo lo que dice. A veces, lo mejor en esos momentos son las mentiras hermosas...y los besos de tu prometida.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai~ Pero algún día dominaré el mundo, serán míos y habrá más Minakushi :D Hay una leve mención a una Oc creada por Bella Scullw y por mí, de nombre Miku~ ^^**

La lluvia cae melancólicamente sobre Konoha, y Kushina la ve desde su casa, metida en su calentito pijama con el gracioso dibujo de un tazón de ramen en el pecho.

No le gusta la lluvia.

Ese estúpido fenómeno meteorológico le da mala espina, como si fuera un mal augurio de lo que puede pasar. Nota como algo escala su columna vertebral (algo frío y desagradable a lo que se le han puesto miles de nombres a lo largo de la historia: Miedo)

Porque Minato se ha ido.

Porque ella teme que no vuelva.

Sus manos se cierran en torno al tazón de Ramen instantáneo que tiene entre sus manos, dejando que caliente su anatomía y le haga la boca agua con ese familiar y delicioso olor. Pero esta vez no tiene hambre.

Nota un nudo en el estómago.

_Preocupación y miedo, raro, ¿verdad?_

En alguien como ella, sí.

Hace una semana que se fue, Kushina ve normal el estar preocupada, el que no le apetezca hacer bromas a Fugaku o pelear con Hizashi también es obvio, ¿verdad?

Coge una bocanada de aire justo a la par que sujeta fuertemente los palillos frente a ella, tratando de encontrar las ganas de comer algo. Tampoco quiere que cuando Minato vuelva la vea esquelética.

_¿Y de verdad crees que va a volver?_

Sí, Kushina Uzumaki está segura de que su prometido va a volver.

Cierra los ojos con suavidad, sintiendo la ansiedad terminar de quitarle el hambre. Aparta casi con molestia el tazón y se levanta, tirando la silla al suelo a causa del rápido movimiento. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se ha acercado a la ventana para mirar por ella, casi esperando ver la imponente figura de Namikaze aparecer.

_Estás ansiosa, ¿eh, Kushina?_

Ella aprieta fuertemente los puños y se sienta en el sofá junto a la ventana, comenzando a acariciar suavemente su cabello del color del fuego, inevitablemente recuerda las manos de Minato haciendo lo mismo (cálidas, suaves, cariñosas, siempre cariñosas.) y cree morir por dentro al saber que él está fuera, afrontando la guerra a la que se enfrentan.

Pero ella tiene que esperar.

Porque cuando él vuelva, manchado de sangre y con la muerte de otros en la conciencia, necesitará su abrazo, sus palabras cariñosas y sus besos. (La necesitará a _ella_, y Kushina lo sabe)

Mira la lluvia caer.

_Suavemente. Ajena a tú dolor, ¿verdad?_

Se muerde el labio inferior de impaciencia, y pronto nota un líquido cálido por la presión ejercida. Inmediatamente, lo suelta, asqueada del sabor de la sangre.

Y Kushina no puede evitar pensar que odia la sangre, odia las guerras, y odia la ansiedad de no saber si él va a volver.

-¡Maldición, eres un idiota, Minato ´ttebane!—Chilla con casi histeria, aporreando con fuerza el sofá.

_Como una niña caprichosa, Uzumaki._

Kushina grita de desesperación. Nunca ha sido caracterizada por su paciencia, y ahora eso no va a cambiar. ¿Y si él no vuelve? ¿Y si ella no se lo puede decir?

Minato tiene que volver, porque ella debe decirle eso, eso que la ha tenido de mal humor durante las dos últimas semanas. Desde que se enteró, en el hospital, de lo que ocurría, y con ello fue alejada de la batalla, fue alejada de Minato, también.

Sus dientes vuelven a apretarse, y se vuelve a ver en el hospital, sentada sobre una camilla y con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, y vuelven a ella las palabras de Tsunade, una y otra vez, como si fueran una letanía. "Felicidades, Kushina, estás embarazada."

_Sí, felicidades por alejarte de la guerra. Felicidades por tener que dejarle solo._

¡Mierda! Odia a Tsunade, odia a Minato y se odia a ella misma. Porque si él no vuelve, si ella tiene que quedarse sola, con un bebé a cuestas y en medio de la guerra…

Inconscientemente, lleva una mano a su vientre aún plano, y puede imaginárselo redondo y abultado. Y puede verse a sí misma con un bebé entre los brazos _(Un bebé bonito, rosado y pequeñito. Perfecto.)_

-Todo va a estar bien ´ttebane.—Le promete a su aún no nato hijo en un susurro cargado de cariño.—Yo me encargaré, bebé-chan.

Suelta un suspiro y se apoya contra el respaldo del sofá, aún con una mano en su vientre _(Una caricia suave, delicada, amorosa. Como la de una madre. Aún le cuesta creerlo, pero ella va a ser madre)_

_¡Oh! ¡Uzumaki Kushina va a ser madre! Se le puede desear suerte al bebé_

Kushina se incorpora para volver a mirar por la ventana, los ojos morados oscurecidos por la pena. Sabe que en este momento mueren millones de personas a cada momento, pero ella solamente puede pensar en una. En Minato. En su prometido.

_Egoísta._

Sí, ella es una egoísta que solo piensa en su propio bien, pero es él de quien estamos hablando, ese chico rubio y tranquilo al que ama con toda su alma y todo su corazón.

_Además de egoísta, cursi._

En ese momento, y cuando está apunto de saltar por la ventana de los nervios, y hablo literalmente, alguien llama a la puerta. _(Un chakra al otro lado. Los pelos de ella se erizan.)_

Kushina prácticamente se abalanza contra la puerta cerrada, abriéndola de sopetón para verle, para asegurarse de que está bien. No creerá que está perfectamente hasta que no le vea, hasta que no le tenga entre sus brazos.

Pero cuando le ve, con el pelo rubio pegado a la cara por la torrencial lluvia, tembloroso, tan pálido como un muerto y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, ella está segura de que algo va mal.

-Obito ha muerto.—Es todo lo que dice él, y ella se hace a un lado, dejándole pasar.

Ella se apoya contra la pared, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cierra los párpados con fuerza y los vuelve a abrir, preguntándose si es un sueño, quizá una broma de mal gusto. Pero es cierto, muestra de ella es que Minato sigue ahí, mojándose y sin animarse a entrar. Kushina abre la boca, trata de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el nudo en su garganta sigue ahí, impidiéndole hablar._ (Muerto. Qué palabra tan horrible)_

Minato la mira, con los ojos tristes, _culpables._ Y ella no quiere llorar, no quiere, pero el nudo en la garganta se deshace y las lágrimas caen de forma triste por sus mejillas, se lleva las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar los sollozos.

Debe ser fuerte. Solo esta noche, porque él no necesita a una chica que se derrumbe. Él busca a Kushina Uzumaki, a su prometida, a aquella que siempre le dice que todo está bien.

Así que lo hace, se limpia las lágrimas y mira a Namikaze, que aún parece en shock por lo ocurrido. Entonces ella habla, con voz segura y tranquila:

-Está bien.—Dice lo que él espera oír, no soporta ver tristeza en sus ojos azules.—Ven, entra ´ttebane.

Le coge de la mano, y la nota fría. Le hace entrar suavemente, con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, y le empuja suavemente, goteando la alfombra, hasta que se sienta en el sofá.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos para cerrar la puerta y respira hondo, apoyando la frente sobre la puerta y respirando hondo unos segundos para tranquilizarse. No puede llorar. No ahora, cuando debe ayudarle a él.

_Quizá también duele, solo un poco._

Kushina va al baño a por una toalla y se sienta tras Minato, secándole el pelo con casi cariño y mordiéndose los labios para aguantar las lágrimas. Sabe que está mal. Sabe que debería estar llorando la muerte de Obito, pero para ella es más importante su prometido.

Una sonrisa, una carcajada, y un "¡Niñato, vuelve aquí ´ttebane!" había sido el inicio de su relación con el joven Uchiha, y gracias a sus personalidades tan parecidas, ellos habían terminado haciendo buenas migas. El saber que ese crío no volverá a sonreírle hace que su corazón se estremezca.

Minato está mirando hacia el suelo, Kushina ve sus ojos vedados de lágrimas.

Y lo hace.

Le abraza.

_Porque ambos lo necesitan. Porque al final, lo único que querían era ese contacto. Calidez. Amor. Se reconfortan mutuamente. Se complementan. Como dos partes de un puzzle. Sí, esa es la mejor forma de definir a Minato y a Kushina._

Kushina nota como Minato coloca el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y le acaricia la espalda al notar los leves temblores que anuncian llanto.

-Está bien ´ttebane.—Repite, más para sí misma que para él, y nota como la voz se rompe.

_Tan rota tu voz como el corazón de él ahora, Uzumaki._

Ella nota una lágrima resbalar suavemente por su mejilla y aprieta más a su prometido contra sí, las lágrimas de él le mojan el hombro, y ella tiene cada vez más ganas de desahogarse.

Se aleja brevemente de él para tomarle el rostro entre las manos. _Cariñosamente, con suavidad y cariño._

-¡Te digo que está bien ´ttebane!—Asegura, y se obliga a sonreír tristemente.—No es tu culpa, Mina-chan.

Él asiente temblorosamente con la cabeza, pero por un momento recuerda la cara de Rin, la de Kakashi, y de nuevo su corazón se oprime dentro de su pecho como si lo apretara una garra fría. _Tan fría como la muerte que ha atrapado a Obito._

Recordó a una pequeña niña, él solo la conocía de vista, de nombre Miku. La pequeña sentía un fuerte sentimiento por el Uchiha, y al enterarse del cruel destino de Obito se había puesto a sollozar como si la vida le fuera en ello. Minato había sido el encargado de consolarla, tragándose su propia pena.

_¿Tan mal está que dejes que te ayuden a ti, Namikaze?_

Los labios de ambos se buscan, ávidos, necesitados de cariño. Necesitan sentirse vivos, sentir el pulso del otro, la respiración, el amor. Necesitan saber que todo va a estar bien, como Kushina ha afirmado anteriormente.

_Pero han sido solo palabras, palabras huecas. Porque no está bien. Nada está bien. Y ambos lo saben._

Las manos de él pasan por el cuerpo de ella, se aferran a la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama que ella lleva, siguen besándose, siguen estando juntos. Eso es lo importante. Porque quizá, después de esto, Kushina no sea capaz de confesar que tiene una pequeña vida en su interior. No, ahora no. Ella quiere guardar luto por Obito, no quiere empañar con la felicidad de una pareja de futuros padres la muerte de un héroe.

-Minato…-Su nombre sale suavemente de entre sus labios. Quiere que le responda, quiere saber que está vivo, que está con ella.

Quizá aún tenga miedo de que sea él el que esté muerto, quizá tenga miedo de abrir los ojos y estar sola.

-Está bien.—Esta vez es él el que pronuncia esas palabras.

Pero ambos saben que es solo una mentira. Una bonita mentira.

A veces, es mejor creer en hermosas mentiras que en tristes realidades.

Vuelven a besarse, con fuerza, con desesperación. Él no quiere llorar más, ella aún no ha podido hacerlo, y vierten todos sus sentimientos en ese contacto. En un beso.

_Un beso de tristeza. Un beso de muerte. Un beso de Ninjas. Un beso de luto._

_Un beso con sabor a lágrimas, al fin y al cabo._

-Te quiero.—Y quizá sea lo único cierto que Kushina Uzumaki ha dicho en toda la noche, quizá sea la única frase que quizá pudiera pronunciar en ese momento sin ponerse a llorar.

-Soy un Sensei horrible.—Se lamenta Minato en respuesta, y ella le besa antes de que vuelva a meterse en su pena.

De nuevo, el sabor salado llega a su boca.

-Está bien.—Masculla él cuando sus pulmones claman por aire.—Está bien.—Repite, tratando de convencerse.

-Sí, Minato.—Responde ella en un susurro, juntando sus frentes y acariciando sus mejillas mientras recuperan el aliento.—Está bien.

_¿Hermosas mentiras o tristes realidades? A veces, incluso el más serio Shinobi prefiere lo segundo._

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse otra vez en cuanto han llenado sus pulmones de aire, las manos de Minato subiendo por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando la piel.

_Está bien. Solo un poco. Porque están juntos, y se quieren, y eso es todo lo que importa._

_Minato sabe que Obito estaría de acuerdo._

_Minato sabe que Obito estaría feliz por ello._

Y ambos saben que va a ser solo una noche, que mañana Kushina llorará, y que Minato se sentirá la peor de las basuras por lo que va a hacer. Pero quiere olvidar, quiere olvidar los chillidos y llantos de la pequeña Miku, la tristeza de Kakashi y las lágrimas de Rin. Quiere estar con su prometida y que todo esté bien. Solo una noche más de felicidad.

Y quizá en semanas, quizá meses, todo vuelva a ser como siempre, quizá Kushina vuelva a reír a carcajadas tras hacerle alguna jugarreta a Fugaku, quizá él vea sonreír a Rin con ese aire tranquilo, quizá Kakashi vuelva a ser ese chico serio pero confiable, quizá Miku llene de nuevo la aldea con sus tímidas risitas. Quizá la muerte de Obito no les cambie tanto.

_Sigues con eso de las hermosas mentiras, ¿verdad, Namikaze?_

-Minato.—El nombre de él es susurrado de nuevo antes de que sus labios se junten.

Está bien. Porque está con Kushina. Porque por esta noche, él quiere dejar de ser fuerte, quiere ser débil en brazos de la mujer que ama. Y quizá mañana finalmente llore y se lamente para luego volver a ser él el que reconforte al resto, pero ahora solamente quiere ser él mismo con Kushina.

Y fuera, como si llorara la muerte de un héroe, como si el tiempo hubiera decidido ponerse de acuerdo con la pena de Minato y Kushina, cae la lluvia.

_Suave y melancólicamente, como pensaba anteriormente la Uzumaki._

_Porque, a veces, Minato desearía ser como la lluvia, siempre ajena a todo. Pero el poder vivir momentos como este con Kushina le hacen cambiar de idea._

**Un Fic super raro O.o No sé, lo cierto es que he intentado hacer una narración extraña XD Como la de mi primer (y por ahora único) KibaXHanabi, y claro, al final salió esto XP Así que no sé qué tal, porque no estoy acostumbrada a ese estilo para escribir D: Lo siento si quedó mal XP**

**No sé, lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho, pero quería estrenar ya "Minato y Kushina, Irresistiblemente naranja" ^^**

**Así que aquí está, mi cuarto aporte~ :D**

**¡DIOS! Este es mi fic número veinte, me acabo de dar cuenta Owo OMG! Qué ilusión, ya veinte fics en fanfiction…¡Sí! *O* (*Kuraii salta de ilusión un par de veces*)**

**Ah, debo añadir que sí, quizá haya leve Ooc con Kushina, pero realmente ella no tiene tiempo a mostrar su personalidad "explosiva" aquí, especialmente porque al principio está preocupada y luego triste XD**

**¡Y otra cosa IMPORTANTE! No sé si Kushina estaría o no embarazada cuando pasó lo de Obito, creo que no, pero bueno. El caso es que quería poner eso, no sé, ¡es la magia de Fanfiction! :D**

**En fin, ahora sí, me voy ^^U Siento no poder estar contestando a los reviews que me estáis dejando, pero a partir del Sábado trataré de contestar tooodos los atrasados que tengo en los One-shot (voy para rato XD) este incluido :D**

**¿Opiniones? ^^**

**PD: Bella-chan, si te das cuenta, tomé parte de su fic "Héroes del Sharingan", en la parte en la que se habla de Miku…espero que no te importe, pero es que en cuanto lo leí pensé en un encuentro Minakushi de un Minato triste por eso…XD Si te molesta, lo quito y ya ^^**


End file.
